Three Days of Insanity
by misori
Summary: [Marik x Malik, AU] Poor Marik's a psychiatrist and Malik's his patient. If only he could tell the difference from sanity and insanity... COMPLETE
1. Day One

A/N : Misori Chan is starting another story! Heh heh… I just couldn't get the idea out of my head. Gomen gomen. At least this thing is only four chapters. XD 

Title : Three Days of Insanity  
Written by : Misori Chan  
Genre : Romance  
Rated : PG-13  
Warnings : Shonen ai  
Spoilers : None, probably  
Pairings : MalikxMarik, some SetoxJou  
Disclaimer : Misori Chan does not own Yugioh. Only in her dreams does she own it. 

Just to clear some things up because people get confused… 

Malik = hikari 

Marik = yami 

Extra Note : I don't really know much about the psychiatrist world but I won't really go deep into their world. 

Information on Malik is true. I got it all at a fansite. Forgot which one. Gomen.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Day One 

Marik Ishtal, a well known psychiatrist, was on his way to meet his new patient. Just the other day, he got a call from the main office, informing him that he'd get a new patient to work with. Glaring at the ceiling as he made his way through the hallway, he thought of why he worked as a psychiatrist to begin with. He sighed dejectedly, glancing at the doors patients stayed within. 

He didn't like being a psychiatrist, working as one only because it paid well. Stopping before a door, he took out the prepared files to read before he entered to meet his new 'patient'. Opening the folder, he checked the basic and simple profile. 

_Patient Name : Malik Ishtar _

Sex : Male 

Age : 16 

Height : 180 cm 

Weight : 55 kg 

Birthdate : December 23 

Blood Type : B 

History : Attempted suicide more than once. Nearly killed his own parents. 

Taking his gray-blue eyes away from the sheet of paper, he brushed back some loose blond bangs back in place. Gesturing to the security guard at the door, he beckoned the man to open the door for him. The uniformed man took his keys and opened the door, allowing the shrink to enter. He slammed the door closed once the blond was inside, locking it with his key. 

Marik glared, vexed that a security guard would treat him so lowly and insignificant. His eyes wandered around the room, taking in the surroundings, and narrowing them when he found his patient. He sauntered over to the table in the room where his charge was sitting on a steel chair, attention focused intently on the table. He pulled a steel chair out, sitting down across from the boy. 

He waited impatiently for the young one's attention. Malik refused to obey his shrink's silent command, his attention still on the table. The gray-blue eyed man couldn't take it anymore and slammed his fist on the table. "Hey!" Glassy, violet eyes peered curiously at him. 

"You're not supposed to treat me that way," the boy stated. Marik grimaced, glaring fiercely at the teen. "You could get fired--" 

"Shut up!" he barked venomously. "Who are you to tell me what to do?" Malik smiled, clasping his hands together on the table. 

"Are you my new psychiatrist?" he asked, smiling sweetly at the man before him. The man crossed his arm, huffing with annoyance at the boy. He was surprised when his charge didn't flinch or show any sign of apprehension. His co-workers usually did, even if he wasn't glaring at them. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he flipped open the patient's file. 

"Yes. I'm your new psychiatrist. I am Marik Ishtal, but you may call me only by Ishtal," he said, eyes never leaving the pages of information on the boy. Astonishingly, the boy's file was a very large one. He dealt with many suicidal and homicidal people before but never had a file been that large. Placing the folder back down on the table, he rested his face on one hand, eyeing the boy warily. "I only have two hours with you so why don't you start by telling me about yourself a bit?" he suggested. Malik blinked, the information slowly registering in his mind. He smiled at the blond man and shook his head. 

"No," he replied. Marik glared. 

"Why not?" he questioned with irritation. 

"Because there's nothing to tell that's not already on my file, isn't that right?" The blond man smirked, admiring the cleverness of the strange boy. 

"True. Well then, why don't you tell me why you attempt to kill yourself so many times?" he proposed. The teen thought it over a bit, wondering if he should play along with his new 'shrink' or should he play with his mind. Settling with the first one, he smiled gently at the man. He closed his eyes and leaned back on his chair, resting his back gently on the hard metal. 

"The way I see it… is that there's two way to end a problem. One is to get rid of the object that caused it. The second choice is to end all suffering," he said. Malik opened his eyes, gazing attentively at his guest. "I chose the second one--" 

"Wrong. You chose both." Malik raised an eyebrow. "You once tried to kill your parents." The teen boy covered his mouth, chuckling shyly before his company. 

"Hmm… that's true, I guess. But it doesn't say in there that my parents are the object that caused it, right?" Marik nodded slowly, becoming conscious that his new patient was going to be a challenge. 

"Your file is big, yet it has no _real_ information. If a professionally trained psychiatrist reads it, he or she would know nothing about you even after reading all these many pages of… void." Malik beamed. 

"It's the first time someone's pointed that out," he remarked. "You're the first to tell me that. I congratulate you." 

"Oh? Congratulate me? I should be congratulating you for being the first patient that's really earned my interest," Marik smirked. Looking down at his watch, the man frowned. "It seems that time is flying by quicker than I expected. To wrap this meeting up, why don't you tell me what causes you to try and kill yourself?" 

Malik smiled and didn't say a single thing. The blond man furrowed an eyebrow, remaining silent and stared at his charge expectantly. When no words flowed from the teen, he growled with frustration and snarled at the teen. "Look, kid. It's bad enough you look almost identical to me and you have nearly the same name as I do, but you're not talking? Is this what you did to your other psychiatrist? Drive them insane until they quit their jobs?" 

Malik lowered his head, eyes on the table. "No." 

"How am I supposed to do my job if you won't speak?" the man asked the teen. Malik raised his head, eyes gleaming with fury. 

"Your job is not to question me," he hissed venomously. Marik huffed indignantly, standing up to leave. 

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said, opening the door to leave. Once outside, he let out a tired sigh. The boy was going to be harder to crack than he expected. With that thought in mind, he began to head over to his boss's office. Walking lazily through the hall, he halted when an old lady trotted over to him, a smile upon her face. She waved to him. 

"Hello, you must be Malik's new psychiatrist!" she yelled out to him gleefully. Ishtal raised an inquiry eyebrow. 

"You know him?" he asked. 

"Not really, I just bring food to him sometimes. He's a very sweet boy," she told him. "I don't think he belongs here…" Sighing sadly, her mind wandered off to the boy. 

"I don't think so either," he agreed. 

"He likes candy, a lot. I sneak in some every time I visit him," she said. Widening her eyes, she covered her mouth. "Oh, please don't tell anyone! Patients aren't allowed to have candy, but he's such a sweet boy." 

Marik nodded, watching the old lady hurry away and fading into the distance. 'He likes candy?', he asked himself. 'Interesting…' 

Snapping away from the quick distraction, Ishtal went back to heading over to the boss's office. Stopping before the door, he twisted the knob, to be met by a horrific sight. He shuddered and 'ahemed'. A blond known as Jounouchi Katsuya, one of the many security guards, jumped off the boss's lap, rushing out the open door. Sitting on the chair was the boss, a dazed and happy smile on his face as he licked his lips. Marik ambled over to the boss's table, a fierce glare on his features. 

"Marik," the brunet, Seto Kaiba, said. "What brings you here?" Ishtal rolled his eyes. 

"It's about my new assignment," he said. 

"Oh. Malik Ishtar, isn't it? I chose you as his new psychiatrist because I know you'd be perfect for the job," the boss smirked. The blond shrink growled, his voice low. 

"Are you certain he's insane?" his gruff voice rang in the brunet's ears. Kaiba nodded, arrogance written all over his face. 

"Of course I am. Why do you ask?" Marik faulted, trying to think up an excuse at the top of his mind. 

"I was just curious. He doesn't show any symptoms of an insane patient," the blond declared. 

"That's the problem with him. He makes it seem like he's an innocent but trust me, he's insane." The blond frowned grimly. 

"How do you know? What if you're wrong?" he pointed out. 

"Don't be a fool, Marik," the brunet snarled. "He's only acting to confuse you. Don't be like the other psychiatrists. You're my best one and I trust you to not make the same mistake as they did." Ishtal nodded, turning around to exit the office. He lingered at the door, tilting his head to look back at the brunet. 

"Best wishes with the blond puppy," he sneered.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A/N : How's that for a start? There are so few MalikxMarik fics out there. They're usually one-shots or they're together in a story with the three usual pairings. I want to do one for them because you've gotta love them together. /huggles the two/ XD They're so cute together, ne? 


	2. Day Two

A/N : I'm actually going deeper into the psychiatrist world, just slightly. Enjoy!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Day Two 

Marik Ishtal was making his way down the same way, yet again. He grimaced when met with the same security guard yesterday. Paying no heed to the guard, he proceeded into the room, in which his patient was sitting and gazing contently at the table like before. He cleared his throat, placing the boy's file onto the table and sitting down across from him. After a long while, the boy finally noticed his presence in the room. What came next was quite unexpected. The teen jumped up and hugged him. Actually _hugged_ him. Marik Ishtal was shocked out of his mind, unable to exhibit any reaction, except to shove the boy harshly away. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" he yelled. Malik smiled and sat back down on his seat. "You… you…" 

"I was just happy to see you, that's all," the teen whispered softly, afraid that he'd be made fun of. "I… missed you." Marik frowned and sighed. Brushing back his bangs, he leaned against the metallic chair, holding the boy in a scrutinizing gaze. 

"You actually missed _me_?" he mused, chuckling outwardly. The boy nodded enthusiastically, a broad grin upon his face. "Yea, well, I didn't miss you. And you're aware I only get three days with you a week, isn't that right?" The psychiatrist watched amusedly as his patient pouted. 

"What do we do today?" the teen asked eagerly, ignoring the earlier cruel statement his guest made. The taller man shrugged, pulling something out of his suit pocket. He commanded the teen to place his hand before him, enabling him to deposit the item within its grip. He smirked, settling back in his seat to watch the bewildered expression of his patient. 

"Do you like it?" Malik blinked, breathing softly out. 

"This is for me?" He pointed to it, a small smile starting to form on his lips. 

"Yea. An old lady told me the other day you like candy," the shrink informed. He gasped when the blond boy jumped up from his seat and tackle hugged him. "W-what are you doing!?" Malik let go, apologizing and sitting back on his steel chair. 

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Ishtal frowned. 

"You're acting differently from yesterday," he commented. 

"Oh? Er… I am? Well… the old lady's name is Katie. She's really nice," the teen muttered, dodging the subject as he unwrapped the plastic covering of the candy. He popped the candy into his mouth, chewing away at its sweetness. 

"You changed the subject purposely." Malik swallowed the candy. 

"I'm sorry," he said. 

"Why should you be? Is this another of your tricks to drive me insane?" he questioned. Malik shook his head vehemently. 

"No! No! That's not it! This is just… the way I am…" the teen mumbled, his head hung low. "This is who I am. I know you probably don't believe me because I'm insane… but… you must." 

"Oh? Why should I?" Malik flinched, scrunching his shoulders. 

"I… I don't know," he admitted. Ishtal sighed impatiently, flipping open his patient's file once again. Blue-gray eyes scanned the section under **Personality Disorders**, landing on a single disorder. 

'Borderline', he thought. 'Maybe that's the reason why he's so… different today. He's unstable? Hmm…' 

"Just because I attempted to kill myself several times, it doesn't mean I have a personality disorder," a voice whispered behind the man, enforcing him to jump out of his seat. He turned to glare at the blond boy for scaring him. Malik smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. I didn't meant to sneak up on you," he uttered nervously. 

"Stop saying you're sorry," he snarled. "I don't like people apologizing to me over and over." 

"But I angered you," the teen argued. 

"It's not like an apology will fix the damage immediately, right? Besides, it wasn't a big deal." Malik hung his head, returning to his seat once again, eyes diverting from the intense gaze his psychiatrist was giving him. "What were you saying before?" the blond man asked. The teen sighed inwardly, clenching the fabric of his pants. 

"I said that I don't have a personality disorder just because I attempted to kill myself several times and my parents once," he said, adding to it. Ishtal rested his chin on both of his hands, eyeing his patiently inquisitively. 

"Why do you think that?" he asked, his voice a bored one. 

"Because!" Malik stood up, fisting his hands. "It's not right to say there's something wrong with me being me, don't you think so!?" 

'That's true', the shrink thought mentally. "And so?" 

"And so you shouldn't call me insane. I'm not!" the teen hollered, his calm exterior gone. 

"Really?" 

"Yes!" Ishtal stood up, striding out of the room. Malik blinked, glimpsing at the spot where his new shrink stood once before, nearly a second ago. Sighing in defeat, he headed over to his small bed, plopping down on it. He stared up at the ceiling, his thoughts finding their way to the blond man. 'Ishtal…' 

-

Marik was at home, rationalizing about what he found out that day about his new patient. 'Borderline', he thought. 'Borderline…' 

"Marik! Dinner time!" Jumping off his bed, the man rushed down the stairs. It was a shame that he _still_ lived with his sister, Ishizu. 

"Coming!" he hollered to her. Landing safely on the ground, he opened the door to the kitchen and parked himself on one of the chairs. He looked at the plate in front of him and frowned. "We're… eating… this again?" he asked out loud. 

"Sorry, little Marik. I didn't have time to cook today," she grinned, ruffling his spiked up hair. He slapped the hand gently away, putting on a half-glare. 

"I'm not little anymore, sister." The ebony haired lady smiled, sitting down to join her brother at the dinner table. 

"I know, but I can't help it. So, how was your day?" Marik smiled inside his head, keeping a cool outer surface. He was thankful that his sister was always there for him to listen to everything he had to say. 

"I worked with my new patient again," he said in between bites. 

"Don't talk with your mouth full," she said disapprovingly. 

"Like you're doing anything different." Blushing, she glared at her brother. Ishtal chose to dismiss his dear sister's glare and continued with his story, still in between bites. "I think he has a personality disorder. All his previous psychiatrists all wrote down 'Borderline'." 

"What's… 'borderline'?" she inquired. 

"One word, unstable. He probably suffers from mood swings and that's just a part of Borderline," he replied. 

"He's unstable? But little brother, we all suffer from mood swings," she pointed out. 

"Yes, but he suffers from severe mood swings, probably." Ishizu shook her head, disbelieving everything her brother told her. "And besides, he's insane." 

"Marik!" she yelled. "You can't just say he's insane!" 

"But he is! That's why he's in an insane institution!" he glared. Ishizu sighed, pushing her plate away. She stood up and left the kitchen. Marik glowered down at his plate of already devoured food. "What did I say wrong, now?" He shoved the plate away, crossing one leg over the other and crossing his arms. 'I mean… he is insane, right?' 

-

The lock on the door clicked and in came an old lady, carrying a small plate of food. She smiled when the blond boy hopped off the bed and hugged her. "Old Lady Katie! You're here!" She chuckled softly, setting the plate on the table before the excited teen. 

"Yes dear. I'm sorry I couldn't bring you candy today." Malik shook his head and smirked up at the old lady. 

"It's okay! Ishtal brought me candy today!" he exclaimed giddily, chomping on the food. She tilted her head in confusion and clapped her hands together when she remembered whom the blond was talking about. 

"Ah! It's your new psychiatrist, am I right?" Malik nodded. "Hmm… he's quite a looker," she commented, laughing quietly to herself at the sight of the teen's blush. 

"Old Lady Katie! Y-you…" She patted his head. 

"Don't worry, I'm too old for that thing. But I noticed that you talk more about this psychiatrist than any of your previous ones," she grinned down at him mischievously. The teen felt blood rush to his cheeks. 

"I-I…" he began. 

"Don't worry child. Is this the first time you've felt like this?" she asked him gently, prodding unconsciously at his past. 

"Y-yes… I was always alone…" he whimpered, lips quivering. She smiled sadly and pulled him into a hug. 

"You don't belong here," she whispered softly to him. "You should be free… you don't belong here." 

-

Later that night, Ishizu paid her brother a little visit. Sneaking into the man's room, she flicked on the lights, hearing a grumble come from underneath some sheets. "Go away, Ishizu." 

"Tsk, Marik. Talking to your sister like that?" She raised an eyebrow, slowly making her way to the room's bed. "I came her to apologize for walking out on you like that…" Marik sat up on the bed, throwing his covers to the ground. 

"I forgave you a long time ago. Don't apologize," he muttered indignantly. 

"Okay then! You deserved that scolding, you little brat!" Marik grinned. 

"I know you came here for more than just an apology, dear sister." She smiled. 

"You know me too well," remarked the black haired lady. "It's true. I came here to get something out of my head that's been bothering me…" Ishtal gestured for her to go on. "All of your other patients, you've never really taken notice to them before but why this boy? I noticed how you've been…" she stopped, noting the grim expression on her brother's expression. "I'm sorry…" 

"Don't be," he said impassively. She let out a long sigh, eyeing her brother from the corner of her eyes. 

"It's just… that… you've never been this dedicated to a patient before," she mumbled. 

"I don't know why either, sister." She beamed, thumping him on the head. "Ow!" The blond glared. 

"But I have a suspicion as to why though," she winked at him. The blond man blinked, dumbfounded and eyes wide with confusion. 

"What is that?" he frowned, a bad feeling floating over him. 

"It's a secret!" she declared, bouncing out of the room. Before she left, she stood at the door, her figure tense. "Marik…" 

"What?" 

"I hope you… you… are happy with your life." She left, leaving behind an even more bewildered blond. 

"What do you mean, dear sister? Of course I'm happy," he said to no one in particular.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A/N : Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter is fluffy. XD 

Extra Note : And I read up on that certain personality disorder so what I wrote up in this story about it, is true. Those are some symptoms of a 'Borderline' person. For more information on personality disorders, go to the site I went to. There's a link provided below. infoctr/ factsheets/ 91.cfm (Just take out the spaces) 

Review Replies

**Pharaoh Atemu's Angel** : O.O Ehehe... thanks again Tange! . You're so kind to me. XD 

**Dark-Angel302** : Faves. O.o WOW!! Thanks a lot! It means a lot to me! XD This is the fastest I can update, is that okay? 

**Chibi B-channie** : Yep! XD I'm glad you are happy. Ehehehehehe.... yea, cuteness. Why are there so few pictures too? 

**Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru** : Thanks. I suppose. Ehehehe... 

**Neko Moon Goddess** : XD Really, it's interesting? Yay! XD 

**Carmen5-Nemrac** : Hey you! I remember you! XD From my story "Fade". I deleted it... blah. XD Are you a big MalikxMarik fan like me? /starry eyes/ There must be more of them....! 

Anyways, thank you all for the reviews. I hope this chapter was not disappointing and I'd love some constructive criticism if you may. Thanks! Ta! 


	3. Day Three

A/N : I just found out I messed up on typing the link in the previous chapter. Oh well.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Day Three 

It was the last day of sessions with Malik for the week and Ishtal was troubled by it, for some odd reason. Tapping his chip thoughtfully, his eyes landed on his patient, whose head hung low. When he arrived at the room, the boy didn't look at him straight in the eyes as before, nor was he gazing intently down at his table. It was quite disturbing, peculiarly enough. 

Sighing quietly yet exasperatedly to himself, he turned to another direction to observe some other thing. It was strangely quiet within the room, both males quiet and attempting to ignore the other. Getting tired of the awkward silence, Ishtal decided to break it. "Hey!" Malik jumped up, shocked beyond comprehension that his psychiatrist just spoke. He twiddled his fingers nervously, glancing up very slightly to look into gray-blue eyes. 

"Y-yes?" Marik frowned, studying the change. 

"You're different again today," he stated impassively, secretly unsure of his observation. 

"I-I am?" the boy flustered, clenching his hands tightly. "I-I d-didn't mean to…" he murmured softly. "I--" 

"One, you're stuttering," Malik nodded numbly, not actually paying attention to the blond man's words. "Two, you're… blushing. Why?" 

"E-eh?" The blond boy's cheeks colored brightly. "W-what… do… you mean?" Marik rested his forehead on a hand, sighing wearily. 

"You're a complicated one and you're not as predictable as most patients are," he muttered, fatigue wearing him down. "It's as if I don't know you at all." 

"You don't," Malik said, voice full of hurt. "You don't." 

"I know, but insane ones are usually predictable," he confirmed, straightening up. "But you're not." The violet eyed teen smirked viciously. 

"Maybe I'm not insane. Maybe you're wrong. Maybe I don't belong here--" 

"And so?" The violet eyed teen blanched, eyes wide in confusion. Lowering his head, he felt blood rushing to his cheeks. "Why do you keep blushing today?" He immediately looked up, eyes full of tears wanting to fall. 

"Do you really want to know?" he wondered out loud, voice hoarse and anxious. "Do you?" he asked again, expecting some sort of reaction. Ishtal crossed his arms across his loose shirt, and eyed the boy from his line of view. 

"Do I?" he retorted. "Do I really want to know what goes on inside your insane mind?" he chuckled bitterly. "Do I really?" Malik lowered his eyes, his determination leaving him. 

"I don't know…" he frowned, nibbling the edge of his lower lip. Ishtal's eyes widened from the action, feeling his insides unexpectedly start warming up. He let out a strained breath of air, trying his best to stable himself on the chair. Grateful that the blond wasn't looking at him be let out a small pant. He couldn't comprehend why he felt so… hot. 

"M-Malik," he whispered huskily. The blond looked up, still chewing away at his bottom lip. "Stop… doing that…" the man ordered. "Now!" 

Tilting his head inquisitively, the blond raised an eyebrow. "Stop… what?" he inquired softly. 

"Stop biting your lips!" he hollered. "It's making me feel… funny," the man mumbled dumbly. He never felt anything like that before. Malik smiled fondly, realizing what was the cause of the shrink's discomfort. Rising from his seat, he sauntered seductively over to the blond man who was almost identical to him, yet so different. He set himself on the doctor's lap, smiling evilly to himself. "W-what are you doing!?" the man rasped, losing his normal heartbeat. 

"Nothing, it's just…" Lifting a frail finger, the blond boy slid it along the tanned cheek of his guest, trailing slowly down the smooth surface. "… that… you…" the voice whispered eerily. Ishtal quickly pushed the blond off, standing up ready to leave. Before he could, two arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him back. "Please, don't leave," Malik pleaded. 

Regretting ever becoming a psychiatrist, he shrank back onto the seat, an expression of distaste planted on his already grim face. "What are you doing? To me?" he asked. 

"I don't know," the blond whispered, lowering his head to rest on the lap of his shrink. "But does it matter?" 

"Yes! You and me… we… I just… don't understand," Ishtal confessed. It was the first time in his life that he didn't grasp the situation. "Why do you make me feel so… weird? Are you trying to make me like you, like you did to your other psychiatrists?" 

"You don't trust me, Ishtal-sama?" he mumbled. Standing up, the blond brushed away imaginary dust and stood before his guest, eyes now serious. "How about I tell you a little story? One I've never told anyone before?" Marik numbly agreed, dazed. 

"What kind of story?" he asked. 

"Just listen." Marik nodded. "Once upon a time, there was little blond boy. At first, he thought his family loved him, believed it with all his heart. It wasn't until he turned a certain age when they turned their back on him, isolating him from everything and everyone. He spent his time alone everyday, locked within himself and the bare room he once resided in." Ishtal covered his mouth in shock. "Then one day, he couldn't take it anymore and wanted to be over with his miserable life. That day, a part of him died. He survived, yes, but he kept trying. And each time he tried, another part of him died. Now he's just an empty shell, waiting for something to come and take him away. The End." Malik grinned down at his shrink. "Do you trust me now?" 

-

Two bodies lay in the arms of each other, their hands intertwined and eyes closed. Inside the bare room, a file was left on the only table, neglected. Violet eyes fluttered open and the owner smiled happily to himself. Snuggling closer to the body next to him, the blond nudged his head against the other's chin. "Ishtal…?" he whispered. 

"What!?" a gruff voice muttered grumpily. 

"It's… almost time for you to go," the blond mumbled. The taller of the two flipped over, landing on top of his smaller version. He rested his head on the chest of the boy, eyes drooping close again. 

"So?" Malik frowned. 

"But Ishtal," he whined. "You'll get fired!" 

"So?" came the reply. 

"FIRED," repeated the blond. 

"SO?" 

"Ishtal!" Malik slapped his psychiatrist's arm playfully. He still didn't know what to call the shrink. He wondered if the blond would get mad at him for call him his "koi". Once he finished his story, Marik had, without a single warning, pulled him into a rough hug. They ended up tangled in each other and on the bed. Sighing dejectedly, he nudged the male again. "Ishtalllllllllllll," he called again. 

Getting up hastily, the blond man glared down at his charge. "What!?" 

"You have to leave," the blond reiterated. "Or you'll get fired!" 

"I don't give a damn about my job!" Malik blinked, all his actions stopping. 

"You don't?" Ishtal rolled his eyes. 

"Of course, it's a stupid job." Sitting up to join his guest, Malik grinned goofily. What came next was not anything he predicted. The shrink touched his cheek, caressing it softly and looked attentively into his eyes. Feeling blood rush to his cheeks, the blond was left speechless. "Malik…" the familiar gruff voice pronounced huskily, sending a shiver up his spine. "I can get you out of this place…" 

"What? Why?" came the baffled voice. 

"Because… you don't belong here… you don't deserve this cold place. You're… not insane." Malik shook his head stubbornly. 

"No, you're wrong! I _am_ insane," the blond boy hissed. Marik glared. 

"The other day, you told me you weren't insane! Why change your mind now, Malik? WHY!?" Ishtal began to shake the boy aggressively, his eyes full of rage he never held before. "Why are you dong this to me!?" 

"I-I'm sorry… Ishtal… I… just don't want you to get hurt. You can't rescue me. Please don't play the hero part… please." The taller of the two froze, his grip on the blond slipping. 

_You can't rescue me. Please don't play the hero part… please._

"Then… am I supposed to just stand here and watch them… make you stay here all alone!? What am I supposed to do!?" he yelled vehemently. 

"I don't know!" Malik screeched. Both males exhaled deeply, both attempting to calm down. Ishtal was the first to recover and the first to move. He instantaneously pulled the smaller one into his embrace, trapping him there. 

"Malik, listen to me, just listen for a while, okay?" He waited for the boy's approval before he continued. "I was wrong. I no longer think you're insane anymore. I don't even believe there's such a thing as insanity and keeping you here will only make it worse, this so called 'insanity' of yours, do you understand me?" 

Malik whimpered, silvery liquid sliding down his soft cheeks. Lifting a thin finger, the taller of the two brushed the liquid away, kissing its remains afterwards. The small one wrapped his arm around his 'koi', deepening their small embrace. "You really don't believe I'm insane?" he asked croakily. 

"Yes, I do." Feeling more tears falling, Ishtal kissed them away. The one in his arms smiled at him, telling him it was tears of joy. 

"But why?" the teen asked. 

"You ask why, dear Malik? Don't you know why is such an overused question that is very unspecific? Why? I don't know why… and it does not matter. What matters… is… do you trust me, Malik… koi?" The blond's eyes glistened with more tears. Ishtal had called him _koi_. He nodded enthusiastically, tackling the blond man into a glomp. "Hold on, Malik. You have to understand where I'm coming from. Do you trust me, with all your heart, no matter what happens?" 

"Of course!" 

"Then I'll come and take you away from his horrid place tonight," he told his love. "Keh… I can't believe I called you koi." 

"Do you regret it, Ishtal-sama?" Marik snorted. 

"No." 

"Good," said the shorter blond as he snuggled closer to his new found love. 

"You'll wait for me tonight?" the man asked, wanting more reassurance. 

"Yes, I will…" 

"And what if I don't come?" wondered the man as he twirled a blond strand of hair from his lover with a finger. 

"Then I'll go insane." Marik smiled, closing his eyes in content.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A/N : Hmm… this chapter was interesting, wouldn't you say so? Well, the next chapter's the last one. It's an epilogue. Ta! 

Review Replies

**Pharaoh Atemu's Angel** : A scanner! YAY! And you're making me a RyouxBakura pic! THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! /glompshuggles/ XD 

**Dark-Angel302** : XD Yep, I like to update every three days, just because it's summer. Ehehehe... if it wasn't, it'd take me a LONG time, trust me. Thanks! I hope this chapter was okay. Geh... I get lazy too. 

**colleen** : YESH! There is not enough stories about them!!! /glares/ Anyways, yea... RyouxBakura rocks!!! XD They ARE my ultimate favorite coupling. 

**Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru** : FLUFFFFFFY! Was the fluff good enough for you? XD I hope it was... heh heh. 

**Carmen5-Nemrac** : Of course I remember you! I remember ALL my reviewers. Gosh, I sound like a stalker. Anyways, I didn't actually delete the fic, did and I was too sad to repost it and I deleted off my comp completely. Oh wells. XD 

**Violent-Tendencies** : HI SHEILA! Did I spell your name right? /sweatdrops/ Anyways, are you saying my fic ish good!? O.O Thank you!!! /glomps your foot/ Eh... /shrugs/ It's the world. We can make anything possible, even the cameras not being there! Bwahahahaha! Yea, Malik's gay, teehee. XD Ishizu rocks!!! 

**snow-shadow-wolf** : Yea! I like the idea of Ishizu being Marik's sister. O.o Odd as it is (no it's not). XD Yea! Malik's the insane one! Bwahahahahahaha... 

**Black Angel of Destruction** : I LOVE THEM TOO! There's just too few stories of MalikxMarik. T.T Sad.... 

**Chibi B-channie** : I have spent lots of time online doing that too! (I have no life... -.-) I found a doujinshi but ugh, it disgusted me. It was Marik visiting Malik in a dream and he wakes up but Bakura's there. Ugh. (They slept together... ugh) I hate that kind of stuff! Moo... Bakura's for Ryou dammit! Sorry, I'm wasting a reply space to you for my rants... T.T 

**Neko Moon Goddess** : Well, you got your answer. Marik does not blush. Or does he? XD 

Thanks for all the support and reviews, people! . You guys float my boat! XD If only I had one... /shakes head/ Ah... if only... 


	4. Epilogue

A/N : Thanks for all the support throughout this story. Yes, this is the end. 

This chapter could be called my trademark short but sweet chapter. I do short but sweet chapters a lot. Geh. (I wanted to update this yesterday but the document manager kept messing up my HTML. It still is so I'll have to live with it. Ugh)

* * *

Epilogue 

"So… you'll be leaving me, little brother?" The blond man lowered his gaze, eyes full of guilt and remorse. 

"I'm sorry, sister, but I must…" he muttered under his breath. "I--" 

you happy with your decision? If you are, then I am not against it. Tell me, are you happy?" Marik frowned and bit his lower lip, thinking it over a minute. What did he want, he wasn't certain of but one thing was clear, he made a promise and he'd keep it. 

The other thing that bothered him was his sister's decision. Was he truly, deeply happy with the way things were or how things were going to be? Sure, he could take Malik away from the horrid place but would he be happy, departing from his sister and the life he once had? But life as it was, was dissatisfying. He didn't like going through the same routine every day. Wrapping up his last thoughts, he faced his sister for the last time. "Yes, I'm happy with my decision." Ishizu sighed inwardly. 

"If that is what you want, I will not stop you. I hope you have a good life, dear brother. I will miss you. Y-you'll write letters, won't you?" she asked, voice cracking as tears slid down her silky, tanned face. "Won't you?" Ishtal nodded, confirming that he'd stay in contact. "Then, this is goodbye, I guess. Farewell, dear brother." 

"Goodbye, sister. I… I will miss you." And that was that last time Ishizu was able to embrace her brother, the last time that she was able to see his face. 

-

Two blond look alikes were riding on a motorcycle along the streets of Domino City at night, both silent and anxious to leave the forsaken city. The smaller of the two was engaged in a mental mantra, eyes glazed over with some unknown emotion. Every once a while he would glance at his companion, studying the bleak appearance of the ex-psychiatrist. It wasn't until the bike stopped that he noticed the sudden tension in the air. 

"Malik," a voice broke the silence. "You're free now, you don't have to hide anymore." 

"W-what do you mean?" the blond asked meekly. The motions of a body moving were felt and the blond found himself in the warm hold of the other, the grip tight and unmoving. 

"You know what I mean," the deep voice said. "Just tell me, tell me everything about you. I need to know." 

"Know what?" he whispered hastily. "What?" 

"I said you," his love chuckled uneasily, the tension from what was done still in the air. They had escaped smoothly and unharmed, both safe in the arms of the other. Right then, nothing would stop Ishtal from knowing the truth. "You. You. I want to know you. I don't know much from the little information you've handed to me." 

"I was always so alone, Ishtal," the blond replied, his voice breaking, pain etched in it. "My parents put me in that… that place just because I tried to kill myself. They didn't give me a chance to explain. Just because I tried to kill myself, that doesn't automatically make me insane. And… and I was always so alone. So… alone. I had… no one. No one to talk to…" Patting the blond comfortingly on the head, Marik smiled. 

"You have me now." Malik nodded, eyes shining in the dark with emotion. 

"I do, don't I?" he mused out loud. "That's good…" he mumbled into his love's vest. "Very good…" 

"Malik," the man called with a serious tone. "Look at me." Violet eyes looked up into those of gray-blue. Ishtal's breath caught in his throat at the beautiful sight before him. Beautiful, blond hair and tanned, soft, smooth skin. He snatched the gorgeous face into his hands, eyes never leaving those alluring irises of his other. "Let me be your insanity…" he sighed airily, sealing the second promise he made to the boy with a chaste kiss on the lips. "And you won't need to hide any longer…" he mumbled, resting his head on the shoulder of his love. "And you'll tell me stories about you…" 

-

Ishtal's POV 

_There once was a small boy, whose dreams were filled with hatred, his only want was to make the world suffer for his own pain. Then came the day when he met his other, who took away all his dreams, locking them inside of himself, and released the boy from his pain. The whole time, everything happened unconsciously, both unaware of what they had done or were doing. _

And that boy I still love, even as I watched his light fade away inside my arms. That's when I made the third promise to him, that someday I'd see him again. That he'll be in my arms once again and we'll never be separated, no matter what. I will keep my promise. I will meet him once again, someday, and no one's going to stop me. 

"It's a promise, dear Malik. I'll always be your insanity, always."

* * *

A/N : Trust me, I didn't understand the ending myself. XD Anyways, thank you for supporting this story! Hope you'll read my others. Ta for now! 

Review Replies

**Pharaoh Atemu's Angel** : Teehee, yay! I get a Ryou x Bakura piccie! XD /ish happy/ Well, hope that things go well for your new story! 

**Dark-Angel302** : Summer's almost ending! T.T /whines/ Oh, I'm lazy too except when it comes to something I've dedicated to, like fics. XD 

**Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru** : Ryou x Bakura rocks! My fave pairing! XD Yea, so now I plan to contribute to the lack of Malik x Marik fics. XD There needs be more! 

**snow-shadow-wolf** : Yea, I hate when people look over my shoulder too. Can't get any privacy. Ugh, and my parents are closed minded so if they find out what I write... oh... the consequences! T.T 

**Chibi B-channie** : T.T I hate Yami/anyone but Yuugi. It's Yami x Yuugi forever! Moooo... and er... I don't like threesomes... /twitch/ So that doujinshi scarred me for life. X.x 

**Tayko** : Hey there Tayko! Loves ya too! XD This is the end, the end, the end. Trying to sing... . 

**Ryou Kitsune** : Aw... but he belongs to Marik! 

Marik : Damn straight he's mine! /clings onto Malik like the world's about to end/ 

Malik : /grin/ (Yay, my fic is cute! Thanks! /huggles/ Though you can't have Malik, you have a plushie of him!) 

**Neko Moon Goddess** : It was less than three days? Hmm.... I thought I updated _exactly_ three days. It's a habit of mines. Three days... (only 'cause it's summer!) 

**Pork Steak the Grande** : XD One-shots are good if they're super longish. Something like that. Yea! Angst... makes me sad. I try not to put too much angst in it. XD Loves you! 

**Carmen5-Nemrac** : So, was this one sweet and fluffy too? I hope so!!! 

**Amy Hirosaki** : Wow! Thanks! I appreciate it, lots! And don't worry... I'm writing another... some time... later. . Don't know when... XD 

**Violent-Tendencies** : Oh, thanks for the criticism! I wanted to make it seem like Malik didn't really care, as if he's still hiding you know? And you thought they had sex!? Oh wells... /shrugs/ Well, I'm glad it seemed like they did. XD You just keep thinking they did. XD /chomps on the cookie/ Thanks! 

**colleen** : Aw.... /huggles/ I value all my reviewers. And I'm glad you used your real name. I think that's your real name. And yes I will do another Malik x Marik fic. There needs to be more of them, I say! 

**orangeaura868** : /shudders/ I can't think of Bakura with anyone BUT Ryou. Ugh... I dislike Bakura with anyone else but Ryou. It just... irritates and frustrates me... T.T 

Thanks everyone for reading this ficcie till it's... end. XD Well, that's it. Some of you have been asking if I'd do another or not and the answer is a definite yes! Check my bio for a summary of my already planned out fic... yea. Well, thank you thank you for reading this thing! BYEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

My replies (together) are longer than the chapter. /shoots self/


End file.
